In Your Arms
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: The group discovers the group. They also discover The inmates left in the prison as they start to settle down with them and Tyreese. It seems Carol has caught Tyreese's eye, but how does Daryl feel as Tyreese starts to develop feelings for her? Slight Carol/Tyreese. Woot! Workin on it again!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ahem, as you know, I probrably should not be starting this new fanfiction, mainly because I have so many others to finish, but I have to tell you this...The muse for those stories come at different times. I don't control it, meaning when I update them is when I had muse for them. Oh well, here is my newest story. This one has been bugging the hell out of me and it wouldn't go away either. Let's see how far it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I probrably should do this for all my stories, but heyy...I do not own any of these characters or The Walking Dead (But I wish I did ;-;) If I did own The Walking Dead, Daryl would be mine and Andrea would have died in a hole a looonnggg time ago. But Robert Kirman owns them so Daryl is not mine and Andrea get's saved by Michonne -_-**_

_**Also, thank you Norman Reedus for inspring me as a person. You are a very gifted actor/writer and I hope someday, I will be at your level. (Bwaha, no like that'll ever happen! xD)**_

_**I made some changes to it, sorry SepticLoveBite if it seemed close in resemblance to your story, I didn't mea to upset you!**_

Carol shivered, pulling her sweater down to cover her more. It had been three days since the group had arrived at the prison, exhaustion weighing down every last one of them. The group had no choice but to go to the prison. Their cars were running on fumes and their food supply was dangerously low, not to mention they only had knives to protect themselves with now. Rick had no choice but to check out Glenn's latest discovery. He had found the prison while he was looking for a place to scavenge.

It was amazing, they were so close to safety for so long and they hadn't known it. Hershel never said a word about it either, which got Rick in a huff. Besides from that, Rick's tired, strained face brightened when the young Korean told him of his discovery, planning out with Daryl and Glenn on their next move. The group wasn't exactly happy with Rick's descion to go to the prison, Lori being the first to object.

She was always the first to object against her husbands plans nowadays, which Carol didn't see why. Rick and Lori were now always fighting about something, mainly because her hormones had made her incredibly annoying and moody. Carol's head spun as she tried to even keep up with her mood swings. Things were still heated over the whole 'Rick killed Shane' thing.

Hershel seemed like the only one that trust Rick one hundred percent and never questioned him, just saying to do what Rick was doing. He had lost his voice. He became a follower. The others still followed Rick, but with caution. He had told them they could go if they ever wanted too, but nobody took him up on his offer, so they decided to keep their traps shut and follow him where ever he was going.

The looks the woman got from the inmates made Carol squirm as she cooked them dinner, or moved to get something. She remembered seeing Tyreese for the first time as he led them through the prison court yard and to safety through a large set of doors, which were held by two other men. Tyreese had a look a relief and surprise when he spotted the group running through the fenced courtyard to get to the doors. Tyreese himself launched himself down the steps of the watch tower, coming to their aid as they tried to find a place to get in.

When they were inside with Tyreese, Carol eyed him warily as Rick had before they were inside. Daryl was walking beside the wall, one of his everyday scowl plastered to his face. He looked back, making sure nothing was coming up behind them, his gaze resting on Carol a moment before Rick asked him something. It was very cold and Carol shivered again. She felt Beth behind her, huddling close for warmth as Rick, Daryl and Tyreese discussed the satey of the prison.

"We cleared out the parts we're living in now." Tyreese's voice carried to the back, as he was quite a large fellow. He dwarfed Rick and Daryl.  
"You said 'we'?" Daryl cut in, not letting Tyreese go on. "You mean the inmates, they're still alive?" Daryl growled and Tyreese nodded, which caused a flash of worry to etch itself onto Rick's face.

"Rick, this is a bad idea." Daryl said seriously. "Inmates are bad news!" Rick nodded at what Daryl said, trusting him completely, but after his time as an officer, he knew his share of dark things too. Rick turned to Tyreese, looking up to speak to him. Tyreese was a nice man, he had a kind heart. You could tell by the way he talked to the group and the way he moved.

He was trying to convince them it was safe. "The dangerous one's are roaming the courtyard now." He said. "Except...Nate." he sighed. That man was obviously dangerous. He could have been a murderer or a rapist. Carol shuddered at the thought, missing what Daryl snapped out at Tyreese. They had come to a halt in a small room which was obviously the kitchen of some sort. It was lit up by candles, maybe because they used little power now to save.

The candles flames flicked across the faces of the inmates that crowded around the table. Boy were they a sight. Each one of them had scars, except maybe one and that was Tyreese. Beth's eyes were as wide as the inmates when they saw the woman. Rick had a panicked look on his face and Daryl shook his head firmly.

"Ain't no way!" He growled. The way the men where eyeing the woman were like they were new cars just off the lot. Lori moved closer to Rick, clutching Carl ad placing a hand on her belly as Maggie hovered near Glenn. Beth clutched Hershel which left Carol completely alone and singled out by the rest of the men. She squirmed, feeling their eyes on her. She wasn't a prize, she was human being!

Rick had dragged Daryl away from the group to talk to him and to stop him from saying anything they might all regret later. Carol could hear their snappish tones as they went at each other, arguing about what to do. It was obvious Rick wanted to stay and Daryl wanted to leave. Carol looked the men at the table over, goosebumps rising on her skin as her blue eyes met dark brown eyes from behind a screen of shaggy black hair.

This man screamed dangerous in big bold letters as he looked Carol over. She guessed he was Nate. His face was pale, a long scar running down his cheek, almost covered by the shaggy black hair that covered most of his eyes as he sat at the table. His arms were normal sized for a man, covered in scars from god knows what he had done before he was sent away.

Rick came back over with a not so happy Daryl in tow. "We'll stay." Rick said firmly, looking up at Tyreese. "But you have to keep your men in line."  
Tyreese nodded at this and let out a small smile. "I can show you where you'll be stayin. The second floors been cleared. We stay on the first so it's all yours." He led them out of the kitchen and away from the burning gazes of the inmates.

It was freezing in the prison. Tyreese had warned them of that as they walked, telling them about how cold it could get. Tyreese glanced back at the group, his warm gaze finally finding Carol. He gave her a smile which Carol returned. Rick had stopped the group in the middle of the second floor, looking into each of the group members eyes.

"Everyone shares a cell with one person." he said firmly. "You don't go anywhere without your cellmate. We don't know what's lurking in these corners." He told them and it looked like people had begun to pair off already. Carol shrugged. Who she got was who she got, didn't really matter to her anymore. She headed to a cell, seeing as someone will pair with her when there was nobody else to be with.

She set her bag down on the beg, sifting through its contents and looking for something to change into. When Glenn and Maggie had made the last store run, they found a good supply of clothes. Most importantly to Carol, panties. She needed underwear badly, more than any pair of clothing. Glenn had also found her some pajama shorts to wear. Everybody had new clothes, which Carol was sure everyone enjoyed.

A noise behind her where the other bed was alerted her that somebody else was in the room. Carol looked back to check her new partner out and almost ad heart failure when she saw it was Daryl with his back to her, setting up camp. Lovely. He was the last person Carol expected to be in the cell with her as her cellmate. Then she thought to before they had found Sophia in the barn. Carol had unlocked a whole different side of Daryl. A hidden one that no one else knew about.

"Everybodies taken a shower." Lori had appeared at the entrance of their cell, looking excited. "Rick told me to tell you guys to stay with your cellmate and keep watch for each other as they shower." Lori's eyes flickered to Daryl and she gave Carol a sly smile that made Carol's face flush..  
"Showers yours first. Hot water!" Lori said before turning and walking off. The fresh clothes Carol was going to put on for the night were gathered in her arms and her and Daryl made their way through the prison with Tyreese, who was showing them where the bathrooms and shower areas where.

Carol could sense Daryl hovering protectively around her, but she ignored him. He often ignored her too and they ignored each other for long periods of time before they finally spoke to each other about some stupid shit. The locker rooms where large as the two looked around. Tyreese left after getting enough glares from Daryl. It was warmer in the locker room then anywhere else it seemed and that was fine by Carol.

"You go first." Daryl grunted, leaning against the wall. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but there was another emotion on his face that Carol couldn't quite put her finger on as she passed him, entering the shower area. Gripping her shirt, she began to peel her old clothes off, grimacing as they hit the tiles with a gross smacking sound, reminding her of all the sweat the fabric had absorbed from longs months of wear in the Georgia heat.

Turing the water on, she flinched and let out a small laugh as the hot water hit her gross skin. Such a luxury as hot water was rare now, impossible even now as all the water lines were down. They had to survive like the first people on earth and Carol had no idea it was this hard. Carol began to wash up, using the soap that was there, scrubbing it up and down her body, thankful for soap.

She shut the water off, towelling off before starting to get dressed, her skin tingling with cleanliness as she pulled her pajamas, slipping her socks on. Carol was much happier leaving the shower then coming out, passing by Daryl wordlessly. He didn't say anything either, passing her as he took her towel to use after he was done showering.

_**Later that evening**_

Carol tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Her eyes flitted to Daryl's sleeping form in the bed next to hers. He looked happier in his sleep, peaceful. His mouth hung open slightly as he snored softly, his face relaxed. His arm was bent under his head to support it. He was facing her, which Carol kinda found as odd, but dismissed it. Her heart clenched as she remembered his face, twisted with anger as he yelled out her that one night after they found Sophia. She felt one lone tear roll down her face but she brushed it away, kicking the blankets back silently.

If he was angry, let him be angry. She had to pee now. No way she was getting to sleep with peeing, so she slipped her socks on, gripping on of the pocket knives Rick required everyone to have on them and began to tip toe out of the cell as not to wake a sleeping Daryl who would be furious to be woken at this a time of night. There was a slight draft that made Carol shiver, rubbing her arms as she retraced her steps back to the bathroom to relieve herself.

As she made her way back, something snagged her arm, tugging her into one of the vacant cells with a quick jerk, a hand slapping across her mouth to muffle the yelp that slipped from her mouth. Her attacker was strong and kept her in a tight grip as they took her into the cell. She let out another yelp and began to kick him, struggling against his arms.  
"Damnit woman, be quiet!" Came a hiss in her ear, making her struggle more against her attacker.

"Carol!" The voice grunted as she kicked him. "It's me damn it!" He growled in her ear. He released her slowly, letting her calm down. Carol's heart was beating a mile a minute. Her fash flushed as she realized how she must of acted. She should have known it was just him by how strong he was and the feel of his arms around her. He's held her before, she should have known it was him

.  
"What the hell are ya doin' out here alone?" Daryl scolded her. She could feel how tense he was backing away slightly. She could barely see his face in the dark, but she knew those blue eyes she came to love where now holding irritation and annoyance for her wandering away at the dead of night without a word to him

"You shouldn't be here alone, 'specialy with them inmates runnin around, making themselves known." Daryl tugged her back by the arm as she tried to turn away from him. Carol rolled her eyes.  
"What exactly is wrong?" she asked him. Now she was tired and just wanted to curl under her blankets and fester until morning.

"Them inmates haven't seen a woman in god knows how long. Use your damn head woman!" He growled again, pushing her onto one of the beds in the empty cell. Great, he was going to lecture her now, wasn't he? She got up from the bed, wanting to stay here with him.  
"Now listen here," He tugged her arm back when she tried to walk away. He pulled her closer to him. She could see his eyes from the moonlight shining faintly through the bars of the small window of the cell.

"They ain't anybody to be buddies with. They were put away for one reason or another." he said, releasing her arm. That seems to be what he wanted to tell her. Well, that seemed important. He then took her arm again, leading her back to their cell, his hand gripping her arm firmly so she couldn't away. Carol followed, sighing as they went. As they neared the cell, he looked back, releasing her arm.

"Jus' get some sleep." He said, shiffling tiredly to his bed. As Carol pulled the sheets over her, she noticed he was facing her still and she nodded, knowing he probrably couldn't see in the dim light. She closed her eyes, skin tingling as she remembered the feel of his arms around her.

_**A/N: How was that? Too boring? Give me some feedback please :) My muse is really nice to me at 2 a.m which is when I typed up most of this from the rough draft I wrote earlier today. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's chapter two for all those who are still interested :) I love all my reviewers *huggles* Thank yous!**_

_**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own The Walking Dead ad take no credit for these awesome characters of whom I am writing about at this time :( **_

_**But I can pair them. So I will xD**_

."No no." Carol heard Daryl grunt as he caught her, stopping her from her run towards the barn where her daughter had just appeared, snarling as she stumbled towards them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her and Daryl sank to the ground, struggling against his arms as she tried to stop Rick from shooting her daughter.  
"Sophia." she whimpered, feeling Daryl's arm wrap around her, holding her back.

He was pressed against her back, using most of his strength to keep her back. She watched as Rick came up, his gun out in front of him as he waited for Sophia. She stumbled forward, only to be shot down by Rick. Carol jerked away, heart beating fast as she looked around. Cold, weak rays on sunlight filtered in through the cells window, barely touching the floor.

Daryl was still asleep in the other bed, still facing her, eyes shut and mouth open snoring softly. She stifled a small giggle, smiling instead. It must have been pretty early if he wasn't up yet. At that thought, Daryl stirred, opening his eyes and yawning groggily as he sat up. His gaze scanned her form as he made sure she was still in the bed and not wandering around.

"wha' ar' you doin awake?" He grunted, peeling the sheets back, reaching for his boots. His knife was on his belt which he wore at all times, even to bed. Carol sat up, shaking her head.  
"Just woke up." she said softly. She shivered at how cold it was. She could see her breath as she talked and decided to get dressed instead, going through her bag for the desired articles of clothing. She got up, noticing Daryl had turned his back once he saw her clothes in her hands. He must have turned for her to change. Sighing slighty, she began to strip, flinching as the cold air hit her skin.

Hurrying to change, she noticed Daryl look back a minute before turning back around quickly. Carol pulled her sweater over her head, feeling slightly warmer. She reached for her shoes, strapping them on. In the time she was changing, the prison seemed to come alive. Rick and Lori were obviously awake, arguing in hushed tones that you could barely hear through the walls.

Beth was crying again, obviously just waking from a nightmare she had just had. Maggie and Glenn were talking rather loudly as they changed. Lori and Rick passed their cell, Lori glaring daggers at Rick. Carol decided to follow, thinking about what to make for breakfast. The inmates might appreciate some woman cooking for once and she thought of their supplies. Hopefully the prison had more supplies, or they'd all be screwed.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The prison had more the enough supplies, but Rick made it apparent that they would have to do another store run to stock up on supplies. Carol was making breakfast for everyone, leaning over the stove to cook the powdered eggs. Lori had started to make bread while Carol was doing so, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

Her gaze swept the room,landing on another, cold, cruel gaze. She shivered as Nate's smirk got worse and his eyes focused on her chest. Carol turned back around, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on the back of her neck as she cooked. Tyreese entered the room, followed by another man Carol didn't know and they both sat dow by Rick, who immediately started discussing living conditions and what they'll need for winter.

Carol was just serving everybodies food when Tyreese said something that caught her off guard.  
"Everybody in your group know how to protect themselves? Fire a gun?" Rick looked surprise, hesitant to shake his head. His face had hardened, obviously not wanting him to know. "No." He said.

Heat rushed to her face as she realized she must be the only one in the group that didn't know how to protect herself if she got in a fix.  
"I'll teach anybody that needs help." Tyreese offered, scooping eggs into his mouth, his gaze sweeping by Lori and landed on Carol. She swore Daryl almost shot up out of his chair, eyes narrowed, objections streaming from his mouth.

"We can teach 'em ourselves." He glared at Tyreese, who frowned at his objection.

"You don't have enough ammo left," He said evenly. "This prison has more weapons. If they learn to shoot here, it'll be me teachin." Tyreese stared him down. He had a point there. Tyreese had every reason to claim the weapons as his. He didn't have to let them into the prison either, so why not? Rick sighed, deep in thought as he thought it over.

He gave a small nod that Tyreese grinned at. "We ca get started right away!" He laughed, getting up, empty plate in hand. Lori began to take everybodies plates from them. Breakfast had come to a swift end, people getting up to do different things. She could hear Rick instructing Maggie and Glenn to make a quick store run for him. Carol got up, looking to where Tyreese was waiting for whoever needed help.

"I got these Carol." Lori murmured to her. "Just go." She gave her a small smile before Carol made her way towards Tyreese, who greeted her politely, asking if she was the only one that needed help. With a last glance and a nod from Carol, they set off down a small, dark hallway. Carol shivered, hugging her arms close to her body as they walked, noticing how tall Tyreese was.

Carol barely reached his shoulders. He looked like one of those scary men who are intermediating, but are really teddy bears. When they reached the end of the hallway, Tyreese placed his hand on the door knob.  
"It'll be cold." He warned before opening the door.

The cold air did no agree with Carol's skin, making her gasp as it hit her. "Come on." Tyreese waved to a ladder that led to a watch tower.  
"I'll just teach you by exterminating the dead in the courtyard. It's a win win. You learn, we get rid of the dead." He opened the trap door leading to the watch tower. Carol followed him into the watch tower, getting a tad bit nervous.

She was in an inclosed space with a man she didn't know. She shook that thought away. If Rick trusted him enough to let him have a shooting class, then she should be able to trust him also. He was rummaging in a cabinet now, pulling different things out of it. Knives, mase, shotguns, hand guns. Anything a prison would need.  
"We'll start ya off with a handgun. The shotgun has a bit of a kick to it." He hand her the gun.

"Let me show ya how to hold it." She was facing the window now, Tyreese's arms snaking around hers, holding her in a stance. Carol squirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. His arms didn't feel like Daryl's had around her. It didn't feel right, but decided if she got through this lesson, she could shoot on her own. He leaned forward, opening the window so she could shoot the gun.

Walkers littered the courtyard in bright orange jump suits, their snarling audible from where the two stood. Some walkers where crawling, each of them decaying, bumping into each other as they went. A movement caught Carol's eye at the edge of the courtyard where the fence divided a trail leading out of the prison. It was Maggie and Glenn, making a run for it to get to the cars.

"Now, hold the gun like this." Tyreese's hands molded hers against the gun, his huge hands cupping hers. The gun was pointed at a walker now.  
"Gotta take the safety off, or it ain't gonna shoot." He clicked the safety off, letting her do the honors of pulling the trigger. Carol was suddenly nervous at the thought of pulling the trigger.

Carol pulled the trigger, feeling the gun jerk in her hands and she flinched back against Tyreese, hitting him in the chest. She felt him shake with laughter and she blushed, felling his arms drop at his side.  
"Seems like you got it." He chuckled, watching as she aimed again.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Dinner was quiet. Glenn and Maggie hadn't returned yet and concern was written clearly on Hershel's face as he ate. Beth still clutched him, never leaving his side as they moved throughout the prison. She gave some of the men nervous looks. That's what scared her the most, the way the men where eyeing her hungrily as she moved. Carol didn't talk during dinner, eating in deep thought.

The feel of a gun in her hand was foreign and her hands ached now. Her and Tyreese had returned as dinner started, Daryl being the one to come and get them on Rick's orders, but it seemed like he just wanted her to get the hell away from Tyreese. During their class, he had taught her how to clean the gun, mainly because he could clean it better than he could shoot it.

She was so lost in thought she didn't know dinner had ended until she had Daryl staring at her like she was crazy. Blushing, she got up, putting her plate in the sink where she would wash them tomorrow when she awoke to use them for breakfast. Following Daryl, who made sure to keep to her side as they went through the prison. He had his hand on his knife, tensed, waiting for anything.

He finally relaxed when they reached the cell. Carol almost shook her head, pawing through her bag for some warmer night clothes. She pulled out a pair of long pants and a sweater. Daryl had his back to her now, pretending to clean so arrows, but Carol knew he was letting her have some privacy. She remembered this morning when he snuck a peek and a small smile touched her lips.

As she finished pulling her sweater on, she looked back at Daryl, who jumped, turning his head the other way quickly. Damn, he was a peeping tom wasn't he! Carol decided not to say anything. Whatever. It was freezing and she slipped some socks on to keep her feet warm. He bed didn't look at all inviting, knowing it would be ice cold. As she moved towards her bed, she noticed Daryl was behind her the whole time.

What was he doing? He didn't move as she crawled into bed and sat down tensely.  
"What are you doing?" Carol whispered, looking to him who was pulling his boots off. He looked down at her, squinting in the dark.  
"It's cold," He said gruffley. "Share body heat. It's too cold in the prison to be alone."

He had a point there. Didn't stop Carol from tensing as he lifted the covers, sliding under them with her.  
"Relax." He growled and Carol scooted an inch closer, letting his heat warm her slightly. He smelled like the soap they used when they first took a shower. He also smelled like sweat and another smell Carol couldn't figure out.

Everything was still and silent. Her heart had finally slowed down so she could breathe. It was so weird having someone else with her in her bed after months of sleeping alone. He was on her right side, just like Daryl. No doubt in the morning they'd be spooning, which didn't surprise Carol at all. After a few minutes, Carol felt herself drifting to sleep until she felt Daryl slip his arm over her waist, sighing as he scooted closer to her slowly.

Carol smiled at that, feeling his arm around her


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I'm trying to update as much as possible because I'm going on a short before school vacation and will most likely not have computer access.**_

_**This is also a warning: **__**There is sexual abuse in this chapter which is why I'm bumping the rating.**_

Carol was warmer the next morning, as she was pressed up against Daryl's chest, his arm snaking around her waist, their legs twisted together. How they got like that, Carol had no idea what so ever. Carol gently began to untangle herself from him, trying not to wake him. Daryl wasn't one for cuddling, and who knew how he would react if he was the first to wake like that.

He stirred slighty, his arms just pulling her back. His arms. God, his delicious arms. Carol sighed, giving up. There was no way she was going to be able to get out of his grasp. He always won when it came to that. She stifled a giggle when she realized he was hard, his arms still curling her around him.

"The hell ya laughin at?" Daryl growled sleepily, opening one eye. He loosened his grip, an awkward look on his face.  
"Nothing." Carol said quickly, sitting up. He nodded and she felt him tense as he discovered his problem down stairs. He shifted and Carol took the chance to slid off the end of the bed. She decided to change her pants and keep her sweater on.

It was horribly cold and Carol just wanted to crawl back into bed and steal Daryl's warmth. He had slid out of bed, looking for his knife, slipping it into his belt. Rick had made sure they all had knives, which Carol carried in her pocket wherever she went now. His back was turned to her so she took the opportunity to slip her jeans on. She saw somebody stop by their cell.

It was Tyreese. "Just a reminder Carol, after breakfast we'll be having practice again." He said, poking his head into the cell. She saw Daryl tense up a bit at that and turn toward Tyreese.  
"I'll be comin' today." Carol could hear a hint of a snarl in his voice. He didn't like the idea of them being alone in the watch tower, she guessed. Tyreese only smiled and nodded.

"The more the merrier, but I thought ya could shoot Dixon." Tyreese had his eyes on Carol as he said that.

"I can shoot just fine!" Daryl snapped. Tyreese was getting on his nerves at every turn, like he was trying to piss him off. Tyreese nodded, sure now that Rick wouldn't have any doubts on letting Tyreese take Carol now.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD  
**_  
Carol rubbed her forehead again with the palm of her hand, sighing as Daryl and Tyreese and fought over the correct gun for her to use. Daryl thought she could use a shotgun, but Tyreese objected saying she's been using a Hand gun. Did she get a say at all, or were they going to decide everything for her? She stepped off to the side, shaking her head as she took the hand gun, shooting a walker while they fought.

That stopped them right quick, watching as she aimed and hit another one.  
"See, she's ready for a shotgun!" Daryl growled, reaching for one. Tyreese intercepted him, grabbing his arm as he went for it. Carol watched them silently, annoyed at their behavior. They hadn't done any practicing and all they was fight the whole time they were trying to teach her. What gun to use, her stance, how to clean the gun. They began to snap at each other again.

Carol had had enough. Slamming the gun down, she crossed her arms across her chest. They had stopped fighting again, staring at her now.  
"Stop it! You fight over what I do! Don't I have a choice?" The men where staring at her in awe now. "I can't do this." Carol said, backing away. All they did was fight when they were around her. She couldn't take it. Opening the trap door, she began her climb down the ladder, hearing them call her back, then start to fight again.

It was obvious they hadn't learned a thing from what she just said. She sighed, walking down the dark hallway. She didn't feel entirely safe, shivering as the cold held her in its icy grip. She must have taken a wrong turn as she walked because she ended up hopelessly lost, trying to get back to her cell. She was in a darker part of the prison and she could hear people.

They didn't sound like her group. Her heart was beating wildly as she realized she was on the first floor. With the inmates. Alone.

As she turned around, she ran smack dab into Nate, whose face was lit up with delight. "Ain't that sweet!" he exclaimed, taking her in his arms. "You came down to visit!"  
Carol tried to scream, but Nate had a hand against her mouth, not flinching as she bit him to let her go. He lifted her up, carrying her kicking and screaming to his cell. The other inmates had joined, all but one laughing as Nate struggled, but succeeded, to take Carol's clothes off of her.

One inmate slipped away, unseen by the others.  
_**  
**_

The group was in a state of panic, trying to figure out where Carol was. Tyreese was with them, wringing his hands nervously. They had already gone over the places she could be. No way she had gotten outside. Lori and Beth already checked the bathrooms and the kitchen. Daryl had been in a state of rage when he returned to the cell, thinking she had begun to wander again, but now he was in a state of panic.

"If she ain't on our floor and she ain't outside, then where could she be?" Daryl followed Rick, eyes scanning the prison before them.  
"Could she be in any other watch tower to practice?" Rick asked Tyreese. He shook his head. She had left her gun with them when she left. Their fighting had done it. Daryl kept going. Damn, if anything happened to her, it would be his fault.

"The first floor." Tyreese said suddenly. They had been searching the second and third floor the whole time. Rick felt his breath catch in his throat as he thought of them.  
"The inmates!" His eyes widened and he broke into a run. They had to get to her now. Daryl and Tyreese followed. The others were still looking for her in the third floor. Rick came to a stop after crashing into someone else. He was one of the inmates.

Daryl gripped his shirt, shaking him violently. "Where is she!" he snarled. "Tell us where she is!" The prisoner looked terrified of Daryl.  
"Nate got her! I was coming to tall y'all, I swear!" he squeaked, cowering under Daryl's gaze. Daryl let go of him, throwing him to the floor. He looked like he was about to kill someone.

The blood froze in his veins as he heard a shrill scream. Then another.  
"Carol!" Rick gasped, breaking into a run. He had no idea where Nate's cell was, only trying to follow her screams. The inmates saw them coming and scattered, not wanting to get in the middle of. Sick bastards.

When they found her, it was a horrific sight. Nate was on top of Carol, holding her down as he thrusted painfully into her. Carol let out another, half hearted scream as he did so, her face twisted in pain. Tears were running down her cheeks as he thrusted into her again. Rick and Tyreese ran forward, ripping Nate off of her. Carol let out a broken sound as he was suddenly ripped from her.

"You son of a bitch!" Carol heard Daryl yell, but was to consumed in her own pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as Rick came over. She heard him tell her name. Carol knew this was a subject the ex-cop was sensitive on after his years in the force. She flinched away from his touch, not wanting anybody to touch her. She heard Nate yelping in pain as she heard Daryl land a punch on him.  
"You little bastard!" Nate whimpered in pain as Daryl kept it coming to him. He had it coming to him. Nate raping her reminded her of how Ed used to have sex with her.  
Forcefully, not caring if it hurt when he pushed into her. She was often bruised after he was done and the blood from her lips stained the sheets.

"Carol, you have to get up." Rick soothed, helping her up. She fidgeted and struggled. His touch was freaking her out and she flinched away from him as he tried to help.  
"No, please don't make me." Rick helped her up as she whimpered that, stopping when he saw the blood drip down her leg along with some other fluids. Drainage.  
"Carol." Rick breathed, helping her forward. Tyreese was keeping Daryl back, stopping him from killing Nate. He would have done it for anybody else in the group, Carol was sure. Tyreese had Daryl in a tight hold, telling him to stop now. Daryl's face was a blaze with rage as he spat at Nate.

Carol's mind was fuzzy and she felt some dried blood along the left side of her face where Nate had pushed her into the wall to stop her struggling before he forcefully entered her. She tried to get away from Rick. She didn't want any man touching her. Silent tears streamed down her face as she went, stumbling over her own feet only to be caught by Rick. She let out a soft scream. The pain between her legs was something she would never forget. She was sure of that.

"We need Hershel!" Rick called back to Daryl, who was following, scowling, his breathing ragged with rage. Tyreese was still holding him back from turning tail and bolting back to the cell to violently shove a screw driver through his skull. He only remembered Nate smirking as he was dragged away by Tyreese, a triumphant look on his face as he watched Rick and Carol's retreating forms.

"Daryl, we need Hershel now!" Rick called back. Daryl nodded and hurried off as Rick led Carol to her cell. She was painfully pale and it looked like Nate had used her knife against her. There where cuts all over her stomach, but the blood wasn't coming from those. It was coming from her most private area. Hershel came with Daryl, who still looked ready to kill somebody.

His face was expressionless as he took in the broken form of Carol. Hershel frowned, unsure of what he should do, but began by asking Rick to get his small medical bag. His bag wasn't the same one he had at the farm. He had to rebuild his stock on several store runs after they fled his home.  
"I can't work with everybody staring at me. Rick, I need you here. Tyreese, Daryl, go busy yourself so I can help her."

Daryl hesitated, looking at Carol again. Hershel stood up, a serious look on his face.  
"Son, I can't help her if your breathing down my neck. I'll help her." Hershel reassured him. It wasn't like she was dying. He had to clean where Nate had violated her and Daryl couldn't sit there and watch him.

"Are ya tryin' to tell me it was my fault this happened?" Daryl growled, now. Tyreese and Daryl were chest to chest now, Daryl looking up. Tyreese's size didn't intimidate him at all in any way.

"If you hadn't come, then we wouldn't be in this mess because Carol wouldn't have had to leave!" Tyreese said, glaring down. It was weird to see a glare on his face. He was such a nice person, glaring was a foreign concept to him.  
"You fuckin' kiddin me?" Daryl exclaimed, his voice rising. "If you had taught her correctly"

Tyreese cut him off there. "I taught her just fine!" He snapped back. Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, taught her just fine my fuckin ass!" He snarled. Tyreese raised a fist, ready to brawl. This nice man had gone from teddy bear to deadly in a matter of seconds. It seemed Daryl had hurt his pride more than anything else.

"STOP!" Rick bellowed, pushing between them. "Shut up, both of you!" Rick snapped. "How about we blame you both?" He asked, looking at them both. It was obvious they both had a role to play in what happened. Daryl backed up, shuffling his feet as he did. He nodded slowly.

"Rick. Daryl." They heard Hershel behind them. He looked serious, but not like death serious. His face was grim as he looked to Rick.  
"She's very shaken and...cut up." Hershel said slowly as they knelt by her bed. Carol was sleeping now, her face scrunched up in pain as she let out a soft whimper. Daryl looked down her, taking in her form once more, trying to push away the image of Nate on top of her.

He had to stop before he went back through and put an arrow through his skull. Rick got up, his face pale.  
"I have to tell the others." He said quietly. For all they knew, they were still searching. Hershel was gone already, no doubt looking for Beth. After this incident, he would be sure to keep her close.  
_**  
**_

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand_

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

Carol stirred when she felt someone beside her, which sent her into panic mode. Carol let out a soft scream as she jerked away.  
"Carol, it's me!" She heard the familiar growl and relaxed slightly. She nodded, tears springing into her eyes again as she remembered what happened. Daryl tensed, unsure of what to do. Tears were not his forte and he had no clue how to deal with her now. Carol sank back, tears in her eyes. Her body shook with tears and Daryl slipped a hand over her waist.  
Carol relaxed at the thought of him trying to comfort her. "Sharin body heat." He grunted as if he read her mind.

_They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

_**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter ^^ I have some ideas for this and I can't wait to write it out *squeee***_

_**Sooooo, how'd y'all like this chapter? Please tell me how I can make things better ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and love :) I honestly love all of you still reading *hugs***_

_**Uhhhhhh, school starts tomorrow, so let's watch me try to update all of my stories tonight :D**_

"Your gonna let that creep live!" Carol sat up, peering around the cell with bleary eyes. Daryl was gone and that was unmistakenly his voice. Carol listened some more to the conversation, knowing Daryl was letting his temper get the best of him in this heated battle.

"We can't just kill him!" Carol heard Tyreese's booming voice, tight with anger. She could tell he was trying to keep calm, but it wasn't working for him.

"To hell we can!" Daryl growled back. "I'll do it myself!" He snapped.

"Daryl, no!" Carol heard a small distrubance as Rick fought to keep Daryl back. They were loud, or was it just they were close? In a split second, Carol was slipping out of bed, quietly heading towards their voices. Her heart beat a mile a minute as she slipped through the shadows, imagining Nate pulling her away again. She sped up her pace instead, listening to them as they argued again.

"There's no reason to keep him alive!" Daryl insisted. "What if he attacked Lori? Or Beth?" Daryl growled and Carol heard Rick sigh as he thought of this.

"I'll keep a close eye on him!" Tyreese promised as Carol neared the kitchen. Light was pouring out from the doorway. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Carol stayed i the shadows, listening as Daryl snapped back at him about how stupid the idea was.

"You can't watch him every second of everyday!" Daryl growled at him.

"I sure as hell can try!" Tyreese replied, anger clearly in his tone now. They were getting louder and louder and Carol was surprised that no one else was hearing this.

"To hell you fuckin' can!" Daryl snarled. "Keepin him alive after what he did to Carol!"

It went deadly silent as Daryl's words peirced the air. The air was tight with tension between the two men and Carol could tell they were holding back, or they would be at faster then you could blink.

"I'll watch him." Tyreese promised in a whisper as he realized Daryl was right. "I'm keepin watch tonight." Tyreese's voice faded as he went through the door that led to the watch tower.

"We really gonna keep him alive just because Tyreese thinks we should!"

And here we go. Carol knew Daryl never liked Tyreese. Everytime they were in the same room, a fight always broke out between the two. They fought constantly over stupid shit, which almost made no sense on why they were fighting. Who was going to take watch, who was going on a supply run, what supplies they needed, what supplies they should take, when should Daryl hunt, should he even leave, what guns to use, when the shower times should be.

You name it, they had fought about it at least once. It seemed Daryl and Tyreese had different beliefs that they were trying to force onto each other. Rick was stressed from all the fighting, and he was usually the one to break them up when they went at it. Tyreese liked to argue over carol the most, which made Daryl furious.

Rick was now talking to Daryl in a hushed tone that suggested that it was ending soon. Heart jumping as she realized this, she hurried back to her cell as fast as she could without making a sound. It was quiet as she slipped back into bed, which ment Daryl was still with Rick. After about five minutes, Daryl entered, sighing quietly as he took his boots off and crawled into bed with her.

His muscles were stiff with tension as he lay with her, but Carol felt him relax after a minute, an arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to his chest. He sighed, laying his head on Carol's gently before his breathing slowed down. Carol smiled softly at this. No wonder they always woke up tangled up together. This was his doing.

Maybe there was more to his arguments then he let on.

_**(The next day)**_

Lori swallowed Carol in a big hug the next day as she came down for breakfast. Nate wasn't present and neither was Tyreese or Daryl, which puzzled Carol when she awoke. She was sure Daryl had been in the kitchen, but everybody said he wasn't. He hadn't gone hunting either. Where was he? Carol was glad Nate wasn't present. She was sure she'd break down if she saw him.

It was a quiet breakfast, but every body noticed Tyreese and Daryl's absence. Just before breakfast had ended, Tyreese burst through the door, covered in blood. He was sweaty and panting, blood all down his shirt.

"Guys! He...He killed him!" Tyreese gasped, looking to Rick. "He killed him!"

Rick and the others jumped up from the table. "Who killed who?" Rick's voice rang out with authority, but a look of worry flashed in his eyes.

"Daryl...He killed Nate!" Tyreese gasped.

_**Very short, I'm sorry, but I struggled with this chapter D: I'll have the next chapter up because I have an idea for it. Keep your eyes open and go listen to the song "My Skin." By Natalie Merchant**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Woot! Guess who's back! I decided that was a really bleh way to finish that stroy, so I have returned with more. **_

_"Daryl." she breathed as he thrusted into her again, causing her to moan with pleasure, curving her body up into him as he continued to thrust into her. His breath was hot on her face as he continued, hands on her hips. The cell bed beneath her seemed fragile, like he was going to break it if he kept going. Daryl crushed his lips against hers, groaning in her mouth as he did so. Their bodies were slicked with sweat, the air warm around them despite the chilly conditions outside. Warm heat was pooling in the pit of Carol's stomach and she welcomed it, surprised at the feeling of pleasure that was coursing through her body as he rocked her back and forth._

"Carol!" she jerked awake, looking around with a bleary eye. Tyreese lay next to her, his arm holding her too him and she almost sighed. Daryl was gone. It had been a month since he had gone, being forced out after he killed Nate. He didn't go down without a fight and Rick didn't want him to go, but Tyreese made sure he went. He threatened Rick with throwing them all out.

That day was still fresh in her mind as she got up, remembering the blood that covered Daryl and Tyreese. Daryl had been very quiet about killing Nate, slipping into his cell while Tyreese was asleep and slitting Nate's throat cleanly with his hunting knife. Carol got up slowly, pulling her shoes on. Tyreese had gotten close to Carol when Daryl left, jumping on the wagon as soon as he could. Carol had to admit she felt something for him, something was there, but she was still numb from Daryl.

Carol felt Tyreese's hands around her waist and shivered. His arms weren't like Daryl's. She could tell if it had been Daryl. He had a strong build to him, his arms well toned and strong from years of hunting and other work. Being in Tyreese's arms felt wrong and her heart twinged as he let go, letting her walk in front of him. None of the inmates had bothered her after Daryl killed Nate and Carol thanked her lucky stars for that.

. . .

Breakfast went quickly that morning. Beth offered to watch the dishes for them. Tyreese was talking to Carol about which gun she should upgrade too, seeing as she had mastered the handgun easily. Carol just nodded, looking into her plate gloomily. It wasn't the same without Daryl. His bright blue eyes, thick strong arms and a voice that sent Carol over the dge just listening to it. The day he left still played in her head, the way he kept his chin up as he walked away, the burning gaze he gave Carol as they forced him out and the way Tyreese shielded her from him. Carol had been angry with Tyreese, hell she still was, but nothing was going to bring Daryl back. He was probrably long gone now, surviving on his own without her ead weight weighing him down.

"Come on." Tyreese broke her train of thought, his large hand grabbing her own. He pulled her up and out of her chair. They had a steady relationship, if that's what you could call it. He led her back to their cell, shutting the door behind them as he pulled her up to kiss him. Rick was on watch and he would alert anybody if there was something wrong, so Tyreese took this as a chance to have some time alone with Carol before his turn. Glenn and Maggie had gone on a run with T-Dog, so it was pretty empty in the prison. Emptier then before.

Tyreese scooped her up, carrying her to the bed where he lay her, crawling on top her. His labored breathing filled the cell as he began to fumble for the buttons on her shirt in his attempt to undress her.

The sound of footsteps pounding throughout the Prison stopped Tyreese in his tracks and he let out an agitated sigh, straightening up as he heard Rick calling his name. "What now?" he grumbled, opening their cell door.

Rick appeared, his face serious. "He's back." he said, his eyes a light as he informed Tyreese. Carol's heart stopped.

_He's back_

Tyreese scowled as he stomped from his cell. "He shouldn't have come back, he's not welcome!" he growled, opening the large doors to the entrance, revealing two figures coming towards them. Carol recognized the second person instantly, bolting from Tyreese's side towards them.

"Andrea!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around the blonde as she came into view.

"Carol." Andrea returned the hug, her pale face breaking into a smile. Carol was weak with happiness, yet she didn't dare turn to face Daryl. She didn't think she could bear it, but she did anyway.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked him over. He was dirty and covered in grime and sweat, but he still looked just as sexy as before, the sweat glistening on his well toned arms as he clutched the crossbow in his arms. His shirt was stained with walker blood and sweat from the past month of living. Carol crossed her arms. She ached to have him touch her again, to have him hold her, but she knew it was over before it had begun.

Andrea looked back at Daryl, a sheepish expression on her face as she did, her hand laying on his arm. He smiled a small smile before turning to Rick, meeting his high five, a brighter smile on his face. "Great to see you brother." Rick smiled.

Carol turned away as Andrea smiled again, her arm wraping itself around Daryl's. Carol took on another breath, following Tyreese as he walked back in. He wasn't happy about it, but he would allow them both to stay.

Your face saving promises

Whispered like prayers

I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong

I've been treated so long

As if I'm becoming untouchable

Contempt loves the silence

It thrives in the dark

With fine winding tendrils

That strangle the heart

They say that promises

Sweeten the blow

But I don't need them

No, I don't need them

**Later that evening**

Dinner was tense that evening as everybody settled in to eat. No doubt Andrea's appearence had caused a great deal of shock and happiness throughout those still in the prison. Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog were still gone from their run to the store, but Beth and Hershel seemed pleased at her appearance after months of death.

I've been treated so wrong

I've been treated so long

As if I'm becoming untouchable

Turns out Andrea had found Daryl as he camped out on the side of the highway one night. She had been sick as hell as she wandered, looking for a safe place to hide and lay low, only becoming even more lost than she already had been. Daryl helped her, fed her and took care of her until she regained her health.

Carol excused herself from the table early that night, unable to watch as Andrea's fingers danced across Daryl's legs. She had felt his burning gaze on her face as she ate, wanting so much to return it, but she couldn't. Carol looked back as Tyreese followed her out of the kitchen, his arms at his sides.

"I don't want you going off alone."

That statement took Carol by surprise. "Why not?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Now that he's back." Was all Tyreese said as they walked in silence through the dark, drafty hallways of the prison. Carol narrowed her eyes, her mouth pressing itself into a thin line as anger bubbled in her chest.

"Just because he's back doesn't mean he'll sweep me off my feet and begin to ravish me in a corner somewhere!" Carol snapped. "You don't have to worry, he looks perfectly happy where he is now."

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable


End file.
